


Proving.

by Cassiopeia5493



Series: Winter Soldier/Reader Fics. [4]
Category: James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: The Asset has something to prove.





	Proving.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone or as a part in my Winter Soldier/Reader Series. Up to ya! Comments are always appreciated and, more importantly, encouraged!

You heard the heavy footfalls rushing towards the holding cells area, you had been woken up a few hours ago, unsure of what new game the people holding you and him would want to play this time. You’re back in the place where your first encounter with the Soldier, the Asset as you’ve learned he is called, took place but not on the wide hallway you tried to run through that time, you’re inside one of the cells, you have already tried to get out. Is locked from the outside. The steps sound closer, now is obvious that it is more than one person, you pace around the small cell, try to look through the bars, but there’s not much to see yet.

The first person you see is a well dressed man, his grey, three piece suit looks expensive, he is slightly older than most people you have seen work in the facility and without exchanging one word you can already tell he is in charge.   
“But, Sir… This is only one other way we have found to control the Asset”  
The man turns around and looks at the one speaking to him “And it works, doesn’t it?” He says flatly, almost uninterested.  
“It works, the… Reward motivates him, even if he grows erratic when she is threatened in any way”  
“And you tell me The Asset has been failing, lately, to prove why he is still our most trusted tool?”  
“Yes, Sir” You look between the two men and the one in the grey suit signals for the door to be opened “She could be easily replaced. What the Asset needs is…” He is cut short by the other man.  
“I don’t think that is accurate. Open this door” He gestures again “But I think she can be… Used for what we need” The door opens and he steps in, his cologne is strong, expensive, you can easily tell as he approaches you slowly, his eyes trailing coolly over you “I can see why she was picked” He grabs your chin and smirks “Maybe The Asset is lacking the right motivation. This is what is going to happen, The Asset will prove to us he is still useful or he will have to see her” He tightens his grip on your jaw, it feels strong enough to leave bruises “Fall into the hands of those more capable than him”  
You blink and try to pull away but he grips tighter “You hear that? If he’s not useful to us, neither are you” You stay silent, unsure of what to do, but sure deep in your gut of what he means by letting you fall in the hands of those more capable than him, the Soldier. It was something you were certain would not be good for you.

The man turns around and the rest of his group starts to follow him out, leaving you trapped in your cage again. Your brain swirls with thoughts, you don’t understand what is happening, normally is just you waking up with him alone. Just the two of you. You are too afraid to ask what is going on and, honestly, something tells you there would not be an answer to your question.

You see him first, the Asset. The Soldier. Your eyes widen, noticing the long gash that goes from his right temple to, almost his jaw, he hasn’t been patched up. His hair is slightly longer than you remember, his jaw is covered by an incipient beard, his metal arm looks exactly as deadly and unforgiving as you remember. The Soldier’s eyes fall on you for a few seconds, then move towards the man in the grey suit who turns his head, fixing his gaze on you. That’s when you hear the deliberate, strong and precise steps coming behind him. There are six other men, they aling against the wall opposite your cell and stand there, backs to the wall, they are dressed all in black, unlike your soldier their clothes seem to be made of black kevlar, he is wearing the same leather jacket you remember, straps across his chest, buckles on one side, his left arm exposed.

“You have been failing your mission” The finely dressed man says in a flat, almost bored, tone “Your mission is to train with them and to be able to take them down”  
He doesn’t say anything, just stands there, hands behind his back, eyes fixed on the authority figure talking to him.  
“Perhaps, you are lacking the correct motivation” The eyes of the man land on you as he turns around and looks at you anew “If you fail on taking down every single one of these soldiers, I will allow them to meet your little toy over there. I assure you, she won’t enjoy their company as much as she seems to have grown to enjoy yours”

The realization hits you as the man, Pierce, you hear one of the others call him, starts to walk towards a set of stairs that lead to a balcony of sorts. They had been watching every single interaction between the two of you, your eyes prickle with tears, but you blink them away, fixing your eyes on the Soldier. You guess you always knew, but having confirmation of it, is entirely different. It makes you feel dirty, knowing the same men that stole you away from your life have seen you in such a vulnerable state. Your mind reels, the wheels turning in your head as you try to not imagine what else have they done with you, to you. But you know all too well. 

The movement starts suddenly and is hard to follow it, all of them moving so fast and with such strength that, some times, it registers like a blur. A blur of limbs, black cloth and leather, long hair and metal. The Soldier holds one of the others in a chokehold, squeezing against his neck as hard as he can, he relies on his metal arm to constrict the other man’s throat until he collapses, unconscious.  
Another one steps forward, standing in front of the Soldier, the barely contained rage radiates off from him. You can feel it, your eyes divert for a moment to the men on the balcony, but soon enough are drawn back to the fighting figures. If this is a training exercise is a very brutal one, the sound of the hits being landed is almost sickening. There are grunts and groans as kicks and fists connect with faces and toraxes, of the six five are now on the ground.

The last one approaches slowly, studying the movements of the Asset. His eyes move slowly over the Soldier and then land on you, still trapped in your cell. The movements are fast again, the sixth opponent kicks the Soldier in the ribs, sending him tumbling backwards. His right hand coming hold his side for a moment, then he stands straight again and hits the other several times, until he grabs the Soldier’s metal wrist and with his elbow pushes on the Asset’s shoulder. 

The Soldier turns his face and twists his arm, until he manages to connect his right fist to the other’s ribs, freeing himself, he kicks his opponent in the abdomen, sending him flying back towards the opposite wall, the head slamming on it with a sickening crunch as the man slumps on the floor, a trail of blood starting on the place where his head hit the wall. 

The men on the balcony look nervous as Pierce nods at what they say. They seem to be comparing notes and exchanging information between them, but your eyes are drawn back to the Soldier as he walks towards your small cell, his steps are firm and powerful but silent, his movements are deliberate. You step back as he reaches it he uses his metal hand to force the door open, stepping inside.

His eyes land on you and your back collides with the wall, you swallow, watching as he approaches you with deliberate steps. His gaze roams over your body and he stops in front of you, is left hand wraps around your arm and he tugs you forward, guiding you towards the bars, you look at him and open your mouth as he starts tugging your tank top over your head.

You cover yourself with your arms, but the Soldier tugs your arms down. You feel trapped between him and the men on the balcony, looking down at what happens between the two of you. He rips the tank top down the middle and turns you around, your front against the bars, exposed to the group of men above you, he brings your hands up and ties you to the bars over your head “You’re mine” He whispers fervently in your ear “Mine, not theirs” He says, his hands coming around you and cupping your breasts, plucking your nipples to stiff points, tugging on them until is almost too much, you squirm, tug on your restraints but there is no posible escape, your ass presses against him, you feel his hard on against you. His breath as he grunts in your ear.

The Soldier steps back and your pants are tugged down your legs, they gather at your ankles limiting your movements, his hands, hot and cold against your skin, drag up the sides of your legs and part your asscheeks, your face heats up in shame and excitement as he buries his face in your pussy, his tongue lapping at your folds in a way that makes your legs almost buckle. You wrap your hands around the bars, a moan slipping from your mouth shamelessly. You’re standing on your tiptoes, your cheek resting against one of the bars. 

The Asset’s metal fingers dig on the skin of your ass, his flesh hand moves around and keeps you in position, he kneels behind you and closes his lips around your clit, sucking on it, his tongue grazing the tip of your clit a few times before he lets go and laps at your entrance. The world has reduced itself to the point between your legs where his face is buried, the chaffing on your cheek, the men leering on you from above, none of it matters anymore. You cum against his face, a squeal breaking from your mouth as your legs give out under you, only the Soldier’s arm holding you up still as you pant and feel a new wave of wetness gather between your legs. He keeps lapping at your pussy until you’re trying to get away from his mouth. 

The Asset steps back, you hear him, feel him, open his pants, his cock, prodding at your entrance, it burns as he thrusts inside you, stretching your walls almost to a maddening point, he pushes inside you until his pelvis is flush against your ass. His flesh arm wraps around your waist, your feet almost dangling, as his metal hand finds its place around your neck, squeezing just enough to make your breathing hard. His thrusts start hard and fast, a punishing pace that has you feeling like a rag doll in his arms, the buckles and buttons of his pants bite at your skin.  
“You’re mine” He whispers in your ear again. His metal hand tightening on your neck even more, your head rests against his shoulder, his teeth dig into your earlobe. You moan, barely holding onto the bars, your wiggle your hips against him and his hand falls to your clit, he moans as your walls squeeze him tight, you’re so wet he slips out from your pussy.

The Soldier growls in your ear and thrusts forcefully back in, you cry out, your eyes meeting with Pierce’s who is looking with interest at what happens between the two of you. The Asset turns your head and makes you look at him, he says nothing but touches his forehead to yours. He pulls out and turns you so you’re facing him. He caresses the scrape on your cheek gently and lifts your legs until you wrap them around his waist and he is inside you again. He holds onto your thighs firmly and starts thrusting again, his left hand moving between your bodies and his smooth fingers circle your bud, your back arches and he takes your nipple in his mouth, sucking and dragging his teeth over it.

You cum loudly. Screaming the only name you have for him, your hands opening and closing around the bars as he continues to thrust into you and play with your clit. You cum again as he thrusts one last time into you, his spunk coating your walls. The Soldier wraps his arms around your waist as he rests his forehead on your chest, panting. He remains inside you as his agile fingers untie your wrists and he moves towards the small bed inside the cell, posing you on it. His blue eyes intent on you as he climbs in between your legs.

________________________

Pierce peels his eyes away from the pair in the cell and turns to the handlers around him “That worked. We’ll keep her around until the Asset is no longer need. The world is moving past ghost stories. So should HYDRA”


End file.
